The technology relates to a toner container that contains toners of colors different from each other and also relates to an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus in each of which the toner container is used.
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic scheme is in widespread use. One reason for this is that the image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic scheme is able to achieve a clearer image in a shorter time, as compared with an image forming apparatus that uses another scheme such as an inkjet scheme.
The image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic scheme, which will be referred to simply as the “image forming apparatus” hereinafter, includes an image forming unit that attaches a toner to a latent image, e.g., an electrostatic latent image, and the image forming unit includes a toner container that contains the toner.
In the process of forming an image, the toner attached to the electrostatic latent image is transferred onto a print medium, and that toner is thereafter fixed to the print medium. Thus, an image is formed on the print medium.
Various proposals have already been made regarding a configuration of the image forming apparatus. In one example, a toner cartridge that contains toners of colors different from each other is used. In this case, to keep the toners of different colors from mixing together, only a toner of an appropriate color is discharged from the toner cartridge through a toner feeding port in a state in which the toner cartridge is mounted in a cartridge mounting unit, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-113146, for example.